1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground-strengthening/soil-improving material utilizing exhaust materials from various plants and industrial wastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have thus far been in use various ground-strengthening materials and soil-improving materials (hereinafter referred to as "ground-strengthening/soil-improving material" for brevity) for consolidating seaside grounds, lowland grounds and damp grounds prior to construction of roads or other structures. Most of these materials are of a cement-base type and usually blended with gypsum or other hydraulic or hydro-setting organic and/or inorganic materials. Also known in the art are water glass-base materials which are blended with other hydraulic substances.
On the other hand, according to the current practice in the art, the increasing exhaust materials from various plants and industrial wastes are used for reclamation of land or otherwise simply discarded into the ocean.
The conventional ground-strengthening/soil-improving materials, however, are mostly of the cement-base types blended with a cement which is produced by grinding rocks of limestone by the use of a crusher after collection at the place of origin and then transferring same to a plant for calcination. This is hardly to be considered advantageous costwise. In most cases, the exhausts from various plants and industrial wastes have been simply discarded without finding any effective uses.
Under these circumstances, Applicant conducted analytic studies on chemical compositions of exhausts from various plants and industrial waste materials, and found that they contained large amounts of substances which could be utilized as effective components of ground-strengthening/soil-improving materials, proposing "A Ground Strengthening and Improving Material Utilizing Exhaust Materials from Various Plants" in his prior Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 61-218684. This ground strengthening and improving material employs as a base calcined powder of various plants exhausts which contain CaO, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 and SiO.sub.2 as major components and has at least one kind of hydraulic substance, presenting a composition containing SiO.sub.2, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, CaO, MgO, Na.sub.2 O and K.sub.2 O as essential components.